Bob Needs No Limbs
by djlee6
Summary: Everyone's out and Bob's left alone with his urges growing. Of course, Susie stumbled inside from the clubhouse just in time to occupy him. Oneshot. Smut. Susie/Bob


oblongs kick :p

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Bob POV

It was a lovely and quiet night at home. I was in my favorite chair in the living room and enjoying the silence.

Biff and Chip were out on a double date (I thought it'd never happen), Pickles was at the Rusty Bucket, Beth was spending the night at one of her friend's house, and Milo was having a sleepover with his little friends out in the clubhouse.

Personally, when I was younger, I had never heard of boys and girls all sleeping in the same room together. Indecent things were bound to happen. But Pickles had done quite a bit to...convince me otherwise.

(All bedroom related, if ya know what I mean...)

I sighed and set my pipe and newspaper down, thinking that maybe I should go to bed. The problem was, I wasn't tired.

No, I was all worked up. And who could blame me? Eighteen years of marriage and the only time that Pickles and I hadn't had sex were the two weeks I was told not to have it after that stripper carelessly wounded me with those clogs. And now was about that time when Pickles and I would engage in some hot Dutch love...

Except she wasn't home.

So I waited. I sat there, in my favorite chair with an erection proding out of my pants as I stared at the door with a hopeful smile that Pickles would waltz in at any moment and we'd head upstairs to 'rock the night away'.

But after two and a half hours of waiting with a throbbing hard on, I sighed and leaned my head back wondering how else I could relieve myself, if only a little.

When the back door opened suddenly, I jumped up from my seat and rushed to the kitchen. But instead of Pickles, I saw one of Milo's friends.

"Ah...'Ello, Mr. Oblong," Susie greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, hello, Susie," I returned, praying she didn't see my erection. "Did you need something?"

"I left my bag in Milo's room," she explained, walking past me.

I followed her without thinking, forcing her to stop in the hall and glance at me with a curious look. "I was planning to go to bed," I explained awkwardly.

Rather than replying, she simply turned back around and kept walking, giving me a perfect view of her firm butt.

Oh dear lord! What am I thinking?

"Mr. Oblong?"

I snapped from my thoughts and looked back up at Susie, who was now standing in front of Milo's door. Apparently I had been so caught up, I didn't go to my room but followed her instead. "Yes?"

"I can get my jacked by myself," she said, her accented voice nervous. God, I loved that accent...

"Yes, I know," I replied stupidly. "Guess I was distracted..."

Her eyes glanced to the floor and widened, her face turning dark.

I looked down and saw that my erection was clearly noticable, precum beginning to collect on the material.

"Ah...Sorry, you had to see that..." I apologized.

"E...Eet is fine," she said. When she moved to open the door however, something came over me and I used my head to turn her and pin her to the door. "Mr. Oblong?"

"Susie, what kind of panties do you wear?"

"Vhat?"

"Show me," I said. "Lift up your skirt,"

She blushed darkly and reluctantly followed my instructions, looking over at the floor. I was shocked that she had listened but I guess I had such a reputation of being an oblivious goody two-shoes that she figured I had a perfectly good reason for asking her to do such a thing.

But I had a very naughty reason...

When she lifted it up past her waist, I felt my mouth water at the sight. She didn't wear any...I was greeted by the sight of her shaven pussy.

"You shave," I commented, unable to say much else.

"Ze hair bozhered me," she mumered, her thighs closed tightly together in embarrassment.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and prodded her legs apart in order to lick her.

She gasped at this and I kept going, pushing her pussy lips apart with my tounge and making her squirm as I moved it in and out of her for several moments before retracting it to lick her clit.

"M-Mr. Oblong!"

I pulled back to leave light kisses on her stomach and thighs. "Mmmm...I'm sorry, Susie, I just...I've never had such a young girl before. I had no idea you tasted so good," I went back to making love to her with my tounge.

I began to taste her juices seeping from her and eagerly lapped it up as it began to cover my face. She was shaking and gasping, her soft moans spurring me on to keep going. I went to attack at her clitoris again and glanced up at her, seeing her face dark red and her chest heaving.

I pulled back again, earning a frustrated growl from her. "Susie?" She cracked an eye open, still panting. "Would you like to cum on my face?"

She moaned and nodded eagerly, clenching her eyes shut again.

I smirked and went back to licking her supple entrance with vigor, sucking on her clit from time to time. Susie's pants and soft mewls eventually grew to squeals and loud moans. I worked my tounge faster along her clit, her hips rolling and bucking in response.

"Ah! M-M-Mr. Oblong! I'm c-cumming!" At that moment, her warm cum rushed from her and fell on my tounge and face, leaving my nose and cheeks sticky from the substance.

I pulled back with a final kiss on her stomach and went to my room without a word but a huge smile on my face, leaving her panting.

Of course, when I changed for bed, I noticed that my erection was gone and a large pool of my own sperm had collected in my briefs...

oooooooooo

lol smut...

plz review


End file.
